You Will Remember Me For Centuries
by percabeth4eva'n'always
Summary: After escaping from her dark life at home, 7 year old Annabeth lives on the streets for 3 years until one day she runs into 10 year old Percy Jackson, a famous child actor. His mum decides to adopt her and six years later Percy's manager hears her singing. Her new-found talent takes her on a whirlwind adventure of fame and cameras. I don't own any of the characters or songs.
1. Chapter 1 - Annabeth

**Hi guys! I don't know if this is any good so I would really appreciate if you tell me whether it's any good or not! Happy reading!**

Chapter 1: Annabeth

Annabeth Chase was not a normal 10 year-old. She never had been. She didn't have magical powers or anything like that but she had experience much worse things in her 10 years of living than anyone should ever have to experience in their entire lives.

When she was 4 her mum died of cancer and after that, Annabeth's life went downhill. Her dad started drinking and sinking into a deep depression. For a whole year he pretty much ignored Annabeth. He started to get better when he met Susan and before she knew it, Annabeth had a new step-mum. She was called Susan and she was pure evil. She hates Annabeth with a fiery passion and took whatever opportunity she could to abuse her both physically and emotionally. Annabeth's father did nothing to stop it, in fact he tended to join in, especially when he came home ridiculously drunk. Things got better for a little while when Annabeth's twin step-brothers were born. For a while Susan and Fredrick had dedicated all their time and attention to them and Annabeth was left alone. For a six year-old she was amazingly smart, even with her dyslexia and ADHD. She loved school and thought of it as an escape from her pretty awful life. The only hard thing was covering her bruises and scars. She had to wear baggy clothes to try to hide them. The clothes she wore were pretty ugly as well so she got bullied. She ignored it though, it was nothing compared to what had been done to her.

Things got worse again after when Annabeth got told she was going to receive an award on parade. Even though she knew her parents hadn't paid attention to her for a while, some innocent part of her still though they would turn up. When she went up to receive her award, she shook hands with the principle and the proceeded to scan the crowds looking for her parents. They weren't there. A part of her broke then. She couldn't help it. She burst into tears and ran off of the stage and out of the hall. She ran straight home. No one was there. She locked herself in her room and cried until she had no tears left. After she had washed her face off, she went back into her room and curled up on her bed with her mum's book about architecture. she loved architecture and wanted to be an architect just like her mum was.

She knew she was in trouble when she heard the front door slam shut. She heard the foot-steps stamping towards her room. She tried to hide behind her book as her door was slammed open. Susan was standing in her door way. She looked absolutely furious. Annabeth had never seen her like this before. Susan ripped the book out of Annabeth' hands and threw it across the room. It smashed a vase and sent glass shards flying everywhere. "WHAT THE HELL DO THINK YOU WERE DOING?" Susan screamed at her.

Annabeth paled. Tears started forming in her eyes once again. "I'm sorry" she whispered "it's just you guys weren't there when I got my award and I… I didn't think, I'm sorry."

"YOU BETTER BE FRICKEN SORRY!" Susan slapped her, hard. "HOW SELFISH CAN YOU GET! THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND 'LITTLE MISS ANNABETH! I HAD TO LEAVE WORK EARLY BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR COMPLETE STUPIDITY!" she punched her in the stomach.

Annabeth couldn't stop the tears that fell down her face. "I'm sorry Susan" she whispered again.

Susan punched her again. Harder this time. Annabeth collapsed. Susan just looked down at her with a disgusted look on her face. "You are a useless good for nothing piece of shit, just wait till your father hears about this." Annabeth tried to speak but instead she just whimpered. Susan turned to walk out of her room and Annabeth started to crawl across her floor towards her book. She completely forgot about the glass and when she put her had down on a piece she winced. Susan stopped walking just as Annabeth got to her book. She turned around and started to walk back towards Annabeth's small, shaking figure. When she saw what book she was holding her eyes looked like they had caught fire. She ripped the book out of Annabeth's hands and lifted her up by her collar. "You are just as useless as your stupid bitch of a mother." Annabeth blinked. Susan had never insulted her mother before. She got a bitter taste in her mouth and felt a fire ignite in her stomach. "My mother was an amazing person" she spat, "you are the bitch, you are nothing compared to her." Susan looked at her in surprise, it only lasted for about a second before it was replaced by a look of complete anger. She threw Annabeth to the floor, right on top of a particularly large piece of glass. Annabeth screamed as it pierced her skin, just below her ribcage. Susan picked up the book and started ripping the pages out. Annabeth screamed for her to stop but it was like something in Susan snapped. She just kept ripping until there was nothing left to rip. She lent down. So close to Annabeth's face, she could see the clumps of mascara on her eyelashes. "If you ever talk back to me again. I will kill you." Then she stormed out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Annabeth dragged herself toward the pile of shredded paper, doing her best to ignore the blinding pain coming from her side. It wasn't hard though, the pain from the glass, was nothing compared to the pain she felt when she looked at the shredded remains of her book. That was all she had left of her mother, besides a few fuzzy memories. Annabeth felt the tears returning to her eyes yet again but this time, she stopped. It was in this moment that she decided that nothing and no one would ever make her cry again. From that moment on, no one would ever hurt her again. With that thought in her mind, she picked herself up off the floor, wincing as her side burned in pain. She slowly lifted up her shirt and then sucked in a breath closed her eyes and dug her fingers into the cut. The pain was indescribable, she started to see spots dancing behind her eyelids. She pushed them away as she managed to get a hold of the piece of glass. She counted down from three and then ripped it out of her body. She bit back a scream and fought with everything she had to remain conscious. She fashioned a makeshift bandage out of one of her shirts. Then she grabbed her school bag and emptied it. She shoved a few shirts, knickers, socks and pants in. She snuck into the bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. She then went back into her room and grabbed her owl toy. She knew that she couldn't take too much. After careful decision she decided to take her sketch book and pencils. On her way out of her room she grabbed her copy of Matilda off of her bookshelf.

After hearing Susan's voice coming from the back veranda, she tip-toed over to the kitchen and grabbed 2 tins of spaghetti, 2 apples, 1 banana, 3 oranges and 2 bottles of water. She also grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer, just in case. She grabbed the tin of change off of the bench and counted out all the money, there was $20.55 in it. She put the money in the front pocket of her bag. She couldn't fit more things in if she tried. She could still hear Susan's voice coming from the backyard so she walked towards the front door, took a deep breath and opened the door and walked out.

Then, at just age 7, Annabeth Chase ran away from home and she didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2 - Annabeth

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but my internet was being dodgy and it wouldn't let me upload. Anyway here is the new chapter and I hope you like it :)**

Annabeth only been walking for two hours but it had felt like years. The cut in her side had begun to feel like someone was poking it with a burning stick. Annabeth was tough though so she pushed past the pain and kept walking. She had no particular location in mind, just away. As far away as possible. She had no idea where she was and at one point she had begun to regret her decision but then the image of her book ripped to shreds on her floor had popped into her head so she shook the regret away and kept walking.

She was lucky that she was so good at blending into the shadows, otherwise people might start wondering why on earth was a little girl walking by herself, or maybe they might ask why her shirt had blood on it. But no, years of sneaking around the house had meant that she was good at being invisible when she wanted to be.

She had lost track of how long she had been walking. The pain in her side had gotten worse. A lot worse. She had begun to feel dizzy and spots had started to cloud her vision. Her shirt was now nearly completely red. She had almost collapsed several times before she finally decided to turn into the nearest alley and have a rest. She ducked behind a dumpster and sunk down onto the ground. All she could smell was vomit and pee and cigarette smoke and some other things that she couldn't even identify. Basically she couldn't have picked a worse smelling alley if she tried.

The smell didn't matter though because now she could barely see anything. She was sweating and shaking. Her side had stopped bleeding though so that was one good thing. After sitting for a while she thought that she was ready to keep going. She was wrong. As soon as she tried to stand her side flared up and she collapsed.

*le time skip*

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open all she could see was bright white light. She was pretty sure that she was dead, that was until her eyes adjusted to the light and she realised that she was not dead but she was actually in a hospital bed. A hospital bed in a hospital. She had no clue how she got there because the last thing she could remember was hitting the ground in the alley.

After staring at the white ceiling and trying to count the amount of panels on the roof and only getting to 23 before she got distracted by a bird flying near the window outside, she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned her head and saw a nurse come into view. She was a short, plump woman but she had a nice face and a kind smile. She walked towards Annabeth and her eyes grew brighter and her smile wider when she saw that she was awake. "Good morning!" she said cheerily. Annabeth tried to speak but her throat felt like sandpaper so instead she just kind of sounded like a dying cat. The nurse just smiled and walked over to the table next to Annabeth's bed. She picked up the jug of water that was sitting there and poured some water into a plastic cup which she then handed to Annabeth.

Annabeth managed a scratchy thank-you before taking the water and gulping it down. "Thank-you" she said again once she had finished. The nurse smiled at her once again. "No problem!" she said "I'm so glad that you are finally awake, you have been out for nearly two whole days!" Annabeth was a bit taken aback. She had never met someone so perky before. She began to reply but before she could get a word out the lady started speaking again "We were quite worried about you to begin with, especially when we saw that nasty cut in your side, we thought it may have gotten infected!" with every word that came out of her mouth, her voice seemed to get higher and higher and Annabeth was worried that if she kept talking she might and up shattering the windows. "It wasn't infected though, so we stitched it right up and everything was hunky dory!" her voice had now returned to a more bearable volume. "Oh I am Nurse Ella by the way! It's lovely to meet you. What's your name?"

Annabeth had to take a moment to process everything that Nurse Ella had said, and she had said a lot. First off, she had been unconscious for nearly two days. Second off, she had stitches. Her thinking was interrupted by Nurse Ella's expectant look. She was confused for a second until she realised that the Nurse had asked her what her name was "I'm Annabeth" was all she said. Upon hearing this, the nurse's eyes brightened and she said "Annabeth! What a beautiful name! It really is lovely to meet you. Now I am just going to go get Doctor Solace and he will come and give you a quick check-up okay?" Annabeth gave a curt nod and Nurse Ella waddled out of the room.

She returned a few minutes later followed closely by a tall, good-looking blond man. "Good morning Annabeth" the man said "I am Dr Solace but you can call me Apollo if you like, everyone else does." Annabeth smiled at him. She loved the myths of Ancient Greece and thought that Dr Solace looked exactly how she had pictured the Greek god Apollo. She began to say something but once again she was interrupted by Nurse Ella. "Well I am just gonna leave you guys to it! I will see you both later!" and with that she walked out of the room. "Okay Annabeth, I am just gonna have a quick look at your stitches and then we can have a chat."


	3. Chapter 3 - Annabeth

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't put this up sooner but my internet was playing up and I had tons of assignments and test cause it's the end of term. I am almost on holidays though so I should be able to update much more often :)**

It had been 3 years. 3 years since she ran away from home. Nearly 3 years since she had snuck out of hospital. Nearly 3 years since the doctor told her... she didn't want to think about that, she couldn't think about that. She couldn't afford to waste time thinking about something that might happen. She had to focus on what she was doing. One wrong move and she would get caught, and if she got caught, it would all be over. She shook her head to clear it and continued to weave through the crowds of people. She grabbed the wallet out of a woman's back pocket and grabbed a purse that was hanging off of a chair.

So far she was doing well but she thought that she should still try to grab at least one more wallet, just to be safe. She saw a bike leaning against a wall just outside a shop. It had a small bag in its basket, she took a quick look around and when she made sure no one was looking, she grabbed it. She thought she had gotten away with it until she heard someone yell "HEY STOP THAT GIRL!". She looked back and saw an angry woman running towards her. Annabeth broke into a run. She was a decent runner so before she knew it she was out of sight of the woman and all she could hear were her angry screams.

Annabeth eventually slowed to a walk. She weaved through the streets of New York city. She had gotten good at navigating them since she had decided to stay there after she escaped from the hospital. After walking for about half an hour she got back to the refrigerator box that she called home. She didn't mind it at all, in fact she liked living by herself. Over the past 3 years she had learned to look after herself, to do anything it took to make sure she survived… even if sometimes those things were bad. Yes, even though Annabeth was only 10 years old she had done some bad things. She had stolen from a lot of people, but the way she saw it, she had no choice. It was steal or die and she really didn't want to die, at least not yet anyway.

Lying down in her fridge box, Annabeth turned the first handbag up-side down. A wallet, a notebook, a lipstick, a pen and a muesli bar fell out. She grabbed the muesli bar and stuffed it into her mouth. It was one of the fancy organic ones so it tasted kind of dodgy but she continued to much on it anyway, she couldn't afford to be picky with her food anymore. She pushed the lipstick and notebook away and grabbed the wallet. She opened it and emptied it out onto the ground and counted up the money; $50.25. She stuffed it into a small bag that she kept important things in. The credit cards were of no use to her as the owners would probably cancel them as soon as they realised they were missing, besides, she looked too young to be using a credit card anyway. She moved on to the wallet that she took from someone's pocket, in it there was $20.00 and some Pokémon cards. She shoved the money into her bag along with the cards, she didn't really need them but she wanted to keep them anyway. She moved on to the final bag, the one that had almost got her caught. She tipped it upside down and let everything fall out. There were a set of car keys, a water bottle, a wallet, a phone and tons of lolly wrappers. She tossed the keys to the side, put the water bottle in the back of her box where she already had several other bottles and shoved all the lolly wrappers back into the bag.

She picked up the wallet and pulled out $78.40 which she shoved in her bag, she also pulled out tons of coupons for pretty much anything you could imagine. She had a look through them and put the ones she could use in her bag and put the rest back into the wallet. In one of the card pockets was something that Annabeth had been searching for, for months. A library card. The library was a 7-minute walk from Annabeth's box and she sometimes sat in there for hours reading. She couldn't borrow any books out though because she didn't have a library card and she couldn't get a library card because she was only 10, she needed a parent to sign it and she had a serious lack of parents at the moment.

She slipped her library card into her copy of Matilda so that it wouldn't get lost. She then picked up the phone and turned it on. Of course it was password protected, it had one of those pattern locks, but they were easy to crack. She turned the phone off and held it so that the light reflected off the screen and showed the smudge marks from where the person's fingers had been. She could clearly see the shape of a 'N' on the screen so she switched the phone back on and tried it. Sure enough, the phone unlocked. She swiped through the different screens until she came to a screen loaded with games. She had a look through them and eventually decided on Candy Crush. She lay back in her box and started playing and before she knew it, it was dark outside. She looked at the time, it was 12:00am so she turned off the phone and curled up into a little ball. She ignored the shouting and yelling outside, she had gotten used to it but it still scared her a little bit. As she was falling asleep she decided that the next day, she would go to the library and finally borrow out the book that she had been reading.


End file.
